


Layers and Layers, secrets and lies

by graveltotempo



Series: The Hale-Stilinski Family [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: An ot3 is born, Consensual, Derek and Stiles are domestic, I'm sorry Lydia, Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: “What are you saying, Lydia?” asked Stiles, because no, she wasn’t saying what he thought she was saying.She looked at him, no longer crying but with tears still in her eyes. “What I’ve always known I was going to do. What we all knew but never said.”





	Layers and Layers, secrets and lies

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for all you Jydia fans out there, but when an ot3 appears in my head, it doesn't go away.  
> Now read this new story and ENJOY it.  
> It;s mostly Jackson/Isaac/Cora, but there is some sterek at the beginning.  
> I have some question for yall at the end btw

“Stiles…”

The brunette looked up from where he was texting on the phone, the face of pure innocence. “Yes, babe?”

“Why is there a dog in our house?”

Stiles cussed under his breath, although his expression didn’t change in the slightest. Honestly, he had hoped Derek wouldn’t notice until it was too late. Although it would have been pretty hard to not notice the beautiful baby husky that had been following him around the room for the past half an hour.

“Funny you’d ask that!” he said, chuckling nervously. “I don’t suppose you remember of our agreement from yesterday night?”

The werewolf, looked at him for a second. “What agreement are you talking about?” Stiles just smirked at him innocently, and Derek narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “Did you use sex to trick me into having a dog?!”

The brunette looked offended at that. “I did not _trick_ you. I proposed an agreement with an exchange of favours and you agreed.” Derek stared at him. Stiles huffed. “The fact that you were orgasming when we did that means absolutely nothing.”

“And do tell me, please, what did you give me for me to agree to a dog?” Stiles’ smirk grew, and Derek rolled his eyes. “Apart from the orgasm.”

Stiles huffed at him, before putting his arms around Derek’s neck with a smirk. “You really can’t remember?” he whispered, slowly moving Derek’s arm from his back to his ass.

The werewolf arched an eyebrow. “Are you trying to trick me again?”

The brunette huffed. “No. I’m trying to jog your memory as to what I gave you permission to in exchange for the puppy.”

Derek’s hand then brushed past something that made his stop for a moment. He slowly looked at Stiles’ face, ears slowly turning red. “Is that…”

Stiles winked at him. “Why, yes, that is a buttplug, my love.” He answered, trying very hard not to laugh. Derek’s eyebrows were doing that thing where they were attempting to make conversation and he stayed silent, waiting for him to catch up.

When the wolf’s eyes finally lit up, Stiles smirked. “Looks like someone finally remembers.”

Derek pulled him forward, leaving his hands were his ass. “I remember _exactly_ what I was promised in exchange for the dog. And that’s just the beginning.” He said, breath ghosting over Stiles’ face.

Before they could kiss, however, the front door slammed open, startling both them and the little puppy, who jumped straight into Stiles’ arms. Derek had the suspicion that was just the beginning of its quest to replace him. But there were more pressing matters at the moment.

Like why Lydia was standing in their living room, face completely void of emotion and an unreadable expression on her face.

“Lyds, hey… how are you doing?” asked Stiles, slowly moving towards the red head.

The girl gave him a weak smile. “I’m fine. Good to see you back, Stiles.” 

Stiles knew when to pick up a clue when someone just dropped it like that. He gave Derek a look before grabbing Lydia’s hand. “Come on, let’s go for a ride.”

+

“Where are we going exactly, Lydia?” asked Stiles, after a few minutes of driving in complete silence. 

She was holding the steering wheel like it was the only thing giving her life, and had been driving aimlessly for 10 minutes. He had been a little worried that she was having one of her banshee episodes, but that hadn’t seemed like the case.

“I’m pregnant.” She said, so out of the blue that Stiles thought he heard it wrong. He turned to look at the girl, who was still driving and staring straight ahead. Her knuckles were white with how tight she was holding the steering wheel and her lips were a tight line. 

Still, he had to make sure. “You’re what?”

The girl gave him a look before turning back to the road. “I’m pregnant Stilinski. I am with child. I’m expecting. I am harbouring a fugitive, eating for two, carrying a bun in the oven. I am fucking pregnant!” she was shaking slightly as she yelled at him, and Stiles took the wheel from her hands to park them on the side of the road.

He turned to face Lydia, who was looking at him with actual tears in her eyes. “I’m carrying a child, Stiles.” She whispered, blinking away tears.

“I’ve gathered as much.” He said, before giving her the biggest smile. “I am so happy for you Lydia! You’re going to be an amazing mom-” instead of smiling or being happy about his words, Lydia bursted out crying. Like proper waterfalls, and not happy ones for that matter.

“Oh no.” he called, wrapping his arms around her. “What’s wrong, my fiery queen?” he asked her, as he rubbed her back soothingly.

She kept shaking a little, sobbing. “I wasn’t meant to get knocked up. I had a life planned out for me, I had goals that I was going to achieve. I was going to go to a great university, get someone to date from the UNI, and then be the youngest person to win a Fields award. Get a serious relationship and only have a child after I was married and had a steady job. This was not meant to happen! I just had to go and ruin my life! I wasn’t meant to fall in love with Jackson, to become a banshee, to be part of a pack!”

He thought about her words for a second and shook his head. “I get _that_ , but why are you truly upset, Lydia?”

She looked up at him, tears running down her face. “Jackson doesn’t love me. Not the way I love him, not the way you and Derek love each other. And this baby will just end up being the only link we have to each other and I don’t want that, not for me, not for him, not for the child.”

Stiles made to say something, but Lydia shook her head. “I knew he was going to break up with me when he came over last time to my dorm, so I just had sex with him; I got scared. And now I let my life go upside down for a boy, which I promised my mother – and myself – I would never do.”

“Don’t you think you should talk to him before making any rash decision?” when Lydia glared at him through the tears, he quickly amended. “Obviously it’s your body your choice yadda yadda, but maybe he does love you. Maybe you’ve been reading the signs wrong? This isn’t the same Jackson from High School, Lyds.”

“Way ahead of you.” She said, wiping her tears away. “I’m giving him a last chance to decide who he loves more. Me or Isaac and Cora. Yes, you’ve missed a couple developments during the past few years.” She added at the look on his face. “But I know for sure that if he chooses what I know he’ll choose, I won’t be able to stay here.”

“What are you saying, Lydia?” asked Stiles, because no, she wasn’t saying what he thought she was saying.

She looked at him, no longer crying but with tears still in her eyes. “What I’ve always known I was going to do. What we all knew but never said.” She squeezed Stiles’ hand. “I’m going to leave San Francisco. I’m going to leave the Pack.”

* * *

** Time:  ** _ 6 **.** 18 _ ** **

** From:  ** _ Lydia _

** Text:  ** _ need to speak to you. It’s very important, Jackson. Meet me at the Lodge Restaurant at 8. Lydia _

Jackson looked at the message for a few seconds, a sense of apprehension raising in his chest. The Lodge Restaurant was where he and Lydia always went in defining moments of their relationship. It was where they had their first date, their first kiss, their dinner before their first time, where Jackson had given her the key to their apartment. To sum it up, the fact that she wanted to see him there was a Big Deal.

To say that this was out of the blue would have been a lie. Him and Lydia had been skirting around that elephant in the room for a few years now. Ever since he stopped studying a MIT with her and transferred to Harvard after one of their fights. Lydia had looked so done with him when he told her and made a snide comment about how convenient it was that Cora just so happened to be studying architecture there.

“Jax.” Called Isaac’s voice. The blond werewolf had stopped watching the television and was looking at him questioningly, sitting on the other sofa of Jackson’s house.Because, not only they lived with him instead of living in the university – both Cora and Isaac studied at Havard and had joined him in his big ass mansion – they also spent enough time at his apartment in San Francisco that they might as well live there too. “You okay? You smell nervous. Was that Cora?”

“There would have been a time where I would have slapped you for scenting my emotions.” He commented, earning a shit eating grin from the other beta. “It wasn’t Cora. Has she called you yet?”

Isaac shook his head. “She might have gone to see her brother though. Stiles is coming home either today or tomorrow. I am never saying it to him, but I actually missed him.”

“Oh, little itty bitty babywolf missed Stiles?” teased him Jackson, earning a pillow thrown at him. “It’s okay Isaac, every little lost puppy misses their mother, it’s only natural.”

“You’re an asshole.” Complained the other beta, even though he was still smiling slightly at him. Jackson winked, watching almost in fascination as Isaac’s neck and ear turned a light shade of pink, and then abruptly turned his attention back on his phone.

It didn’t matter what Isaac’s expression said every time their hands touched, what it felt like seeing Cora’s figure on his bed after coming home, what his wolf felt like whenever he was with the two of them. None of that mattered, and it was just his mind projecting their guilty expressions whenever he was on the phone with Lydia.

Isaac and Cora were his friends. His close friends. And Jackson wasn’t going to ruin that because his wolf though it was time for him to make a den with them. Or because Lydia looked more and more defeated whenever she came over and found the other two already there. Or because Isaac blushed like a virgin every time Jackson looked at him too hard or how Cora looked at him whenever he stepped out of the shower. They were _friends._

Even though sometimes Jackson wished he could just kiss Isaac when he came home to find lunch ready. Or when he wanted to destroy something because Cora came home smelling like another guy. Or when he hoped he didn’t have to lie in order to spend some extra time with Cora and Isaac.

“Someone’s here.” Distracted him Isaac, listening in. sure enough, a few seconds later Jackson heard the distinct sound of a car stopping in the driveway, which made him pause.

He would have recognised the sound of any vehicle from the Pack approaching, but that was a stranger’s car. And stranger danger was very much embedded in the Pack’s mind by now.

Jackson instinctively stood in front of Isaac, shielding his body with his and stood still, Isaac’s breath tickling the back of his neck. They didn’t even flinch when there was a pounding on the door, both moving slowly towards the door, without making much noise.

They were only a few metres away when Jackson smelt it – after all, he wasn’tone of the best trackers in the pack for nothing; the pungent and distinctive smell of blood.

Cora’s blood.

Instead of continuing with caution, Jackson covered the last few metres with one stride and opened the door, eyes flashing gold in fury. He barely registered the car speeding away, both eyes locked on the small figure of Cora on the welcome home carpet, eyes closed with a bloody gash on the side of her head.

Isaac’s eyes flashed as he bent down next to her, examining her body for injuries and assessing every inch of her. “Corrie?” he asked, anxiously, trying to take her pain away.

“Don’t call me that.” She slurred, putting her hand down on his. She opened one of her eyes and blinked. “When did you guys get here?”

The two beta wolves exchanged a worried look. “I think we should call Derek and Deaton.” Suggested the younger wolf.

Cora tried to push him away, failing miserably. “Don’t you dare. I mean it. If you call anyone, I will cut off your testicles and make you eat them.” She promised, and even in her state, she was believable. “All I need is a hot bath and I will be good as new.”

Isaac looked between her and Jackson and then sighed. “If she seems to be getting worse, we tie her up and get her to Deaton.” He decided for all of them. This time, Cora didn’t answer, instead kept her eyes squeezed shut.

Jackson bent down on her level, putting his arms around her. “First let’s get you inside and in a bath. Then we’ll decide.”

* * *

It took a good thirty minutes to get Cora inside the tub and a good thirty minutes to get her more coherent. She had started to heal right after Isaac had helped her out of her clothes, and immediately started teasing them about getting her out of her pants. If Isaac had rolled his eyes any harder they’d be out his sockets and Jackson had to refrain himself from saying anything he’d end up regretting.

But now, as they helped her on the bed and she kept complaining, the older wolf couldn’t stop himself from snapping. “Cora this is not the time! You could have died if whoever the fuck was that brought you here hadn’t brought you here!”

The girl glared at him, but Isaac nodded his head. “Jax is right, Corrie. What happened?”

Cora glanced between the two of them and sighed. “There was a hunter at the blind date today.”

Jackson wasn’t jealous. “You went on a date with a hunter?” even Isaac seemed taken aback by that.

The werewolf rolled her eyes. “No, stupid. I was taking out my friend on a blind date, because she’s always afraid that its gonna be some psycho – and she’s usually right – so I go with her to keep her safe.” She shrugged, not noticing the expression on their faces. “But anyway, tonight, the person that was there to see her was a hunter. And he realised I was a werewolf almost immediately. So, after I took my friend home, without me noticing, he followed me and then attacked me.”

Cora was still using her nonchalant tone, and it was driving Jackson insane. He opened his mouth to speak, but Isaac beat him to it, putting a calming hand on top of his. “And then took you home?” questioned the wolf, not looking at Jackson.

“No. He broke my arm with his gun and then smacked it on my head, almost making me pass out. But then someone came out – someone who was a human, and yet stronger than a normal human – and threw out some sort of gas. It knocked both me and the hunter down. Next thing I know, I’m here.” Explained Cora.

“Are you okay?” asked Jackson, looking at Cora. Up until now she had seemed completely unperturbed, but he could see that she was faking it. She had been blinking very rapidly as she told everything and both him and Isaac knew it. Isaac who still had his hand over his.

Cora said nothing, looking down at her hands, but Jackson didn’t budge.

The silence was broken by the sound of his phone ringing on the cabinet next to Cora, a picture of Lydia flashing on the screen. 

The change was immediate. Isaac looked at the picture and moved his hand, clearing his throat nervously, the tip of his ears turning red. Cora’s expression hardened and she gave him a sneer. “You gonna take that?”

And Jackson? He was at a crossroad. He should take that. He had to. Lydia wanted to speak to him about something important, and they should. Cora was already better and she also had Isaac with her. They’d be fine.

Then why was it so hard? Why was it taking every fibre in his body not to throw the phone away from him? Why was his wolf howling in pain at the thought of leaving Cora and Isaac?

Growing up with a good Alpha such as Derek, with someone as direct as Stiles and Erica, someone as kind as Boyd and Scott, it taught Jackson something. Something he had been ignoring for far too long.

Lydia deserved better. Cora and Isaac deserved better.

Jackson deserved better.

Because even if Cora hadn’t been attacked, even if her and Isaac hadn’t been there that evening, nothing would have changed, for any of them. Lydia would have still been Lydia and Jackson would have still been Jackson and nothing would have changed what the endgame would have been.

He picked up his phone, which was still ringing, and clicked.

* * *

Lydia’s phone vibrated with a text message the moment the ringing stopped.

** Time:  ** _ 8.32 ****_

** From:  ** _ Jackson _

** Text:  ** _ I’m sorry. Goodbye. _

Honestly, she wasn’t even mad. She hadn’t even gone at the restaurant because she was that sure he wouldn’t come. She shot a brief goodbye message to Stiles and grabbed her luggage, a hand on her stomach.

Then, with a last look behind her, Lydia left Beacon Hills.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) How would you feel about me writing smut about f/m pairings or m/f/m pairings? Just know I'm not the best where smutt is concerned but I'd do it for you.  
> 2) How would you feel about me writing about the other couples as well? Like I'd never do a story without a hint of sterek, but would you be interested in one that had a lot to say about Berica, or scallison etc?  
> 3) Malira. In the pack or not in the Pack?  
> 4) Some people were asking me about birthdays and sexualities: do you want me to include in the series summary?  
> 5) Why don't yall follow me on twitter and tumblr???????????????????????????????????????????????  
> 6) Y'all got any names for the dogs?
> 
> 6) Also don't worry, this isn't the last of Lydia Martin.


End file.
